


One Piece Film Gold Stuff

by Nyanko13



Series: One Piece FILM GOLD Stuff [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm taking tag suggestions, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Tesoro is a creep, translated from Japanese to English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanko13/pseuds/Nyanko13
Summary: "Serve under me, Roronoa. This is your first and final chance."───Betray the Straw Hats.





	One Piece Film Gold Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written by 白檀まる, translated by me.  
> You can find the work in Japanese here.  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=7092881

 

"Thank you, Roronoa Zoro."

They were at the top most floor of Gran Tesoro containing the stage. The entrance hasn't been opened yet, and the sealing is closed. The large room contain only two people.

Tesoro walked up the stairs, the taps of his shoes echoing loudly. There were three katanas stuck into the golden platform, and on the center, was an imprisoned green haired swordsman. Tesoro peered up at Zoro, who was coated in gold from the neck down. Zoro almost lazily raised his sharp, piercing gaze to Tesoro, and glared.

"The tickets for your execution is at the highest sales ever. How are you feeling?"

"...not bad." Zoro, pondering whether it was worth the effort or not, answered after a moment of hesitation.

"Pretending to be tough, I see? Well, no matter... performers like you make the show even more entertaining."

Tesoro smirked, and started laughing as if he has won everything. Zoro just stared, however, neither angry nor concerned. Tesoro stopped laughing, not liking the lack of reaction from his prisoner. Once again, deliberately making noise with his shoes, he walked even closer to Zoro.

"... They can't provide 320 million. Do you still believe in your oh-so-precious nakama?" Tesoro breathed into the younger's face.

Zoro grinned back, Cheshire cat like. "What else would I believe in?"

Tesoro's chuckle echoed around, as he climbed a few more steps.

"It's going to be fun to watch... the moment that your hope turns into despair!!"

He turned around, and snapped his fingers. Zoro twisted as much as possible to look over at where he sensed an unpleasant presence.

"Surururururu..."

Tanaka appeared, passing though the ground with his unnerving laugh. The Nuke-Nuke fruit user held thick wires in his hands, which connected to something on the other side of the floor. Zoro's attention was drawn back as Tesoro started speaking again.

"I'm not a cruel person. It would be a shame if a person of your caliber dies like this. So, Roronoa Zoro... I am going to give you one chance before we continue this execution."

Zoro's eyes briefly glinted at the word 'chance'. While he knows it's probably nothing good, he may be able to use this opening to his advantage and escape.

Tesoro finished climbing the stairs, standing directly in front of Zoro, and invading his personal space. Now in a position to look down at his captive, he roughly grabbed a fistful of the surprisingly soft green hair, and forced him to look up. Zoro gritted his teeth, unable to defend himself, and intensified his glare on the older man.

"Serve under me, Roronoa. This is your first and final chance."

───Betray the Straw Hats. 

"I refuse" Zoro immediately replied, not even having to think about it.

Right as he answered, he felt intense pain coarse through his body, as if he was struck by lightning. He let out a short grunt unintentionally, out of surprise and pain. From the corner of his eye, Zoro could see the thick cords that Tanaka brought with him. The cord was letting out sparks, and it was clear that he was electrocuted through the gold that held his body in place.

Tanaka let out his weird laugh, pulling the cord away, and opened his mouth.

"I believe Mr. Tesoro said this was your 'first and last chance'? The Mugiwaras won’t be able to pay the money. They are playing right into our trap as we speak!"

The lights suddenly turned on, and made a blinding spotlight to where Zoro was being held. The dome shaped sealing slowly opened, and seats were instantly filled with people. Zoro could see people buying tickets for seats, and placing bets.

"Die Roronoa Zoro! I placed my fortune on your death!!"

"You horrible villain of the worst generation! Die already!"

"Hold on, him betraying the Straw Hats and working under Tesoro would be fun to watch too..."

"Pathetic!  _This_  is a man worth 32 million?"

All of the yelling and laughter. They only see this fight as a 'gamble', and are having fun with it. Here, even human life became 'money'. The den-den at the corner of the stage lit up, showing an image, and the crowd became wild. Zoro's expression, on the other hand, became darker until it settled on anger, as he saw the image.

"Sururururu... Once you have fallen into the gold dungeon, escape is impossible!"

───A desert like place covered in fine grains of gold. Looking closely, he could see human bones scattered across the dry sand. There, with his hand encased in a ball of gold and covered up to his arms with the shiny metal, was his captain. Next to him was their cyborg shipwright, who was bleeding from his left shoulder. The screen showed them jumping into a seemingly endless large pit.

"Luffy! Franky!" Zoro tried to somehow find a way to move his fully trapped body, but was unable to even twitch. 

"Here lies a mountain of gold, but no water, nor food. Once you go there, you only wait your death. It seems the Mugiwaras plan on going into the pump in the basement, and get sea water that could cancel out my powers... But I can just pump large amounts of it into the closed room, and drown them!"

Zoro's struggles became more desperate, trying to break out of gold prison. Chuckling, Tesoro moved his hands slightly causing a spark from the ring on his finger. The gold trapping the young man responded like a snake to the movement, and started to squeeze.

Feeling his lungs being constricted, Zoro couldn't suppress his painful groan. To top it all, Tesoro guided the thick cord to the gold encasing his chest, electrocuting him again and again.

"Don't look so angry. Take a look; another group of your dear friends are coming here with one of mine to steal from my treasury. They don't even know that such a thing doesn't exist!!" Tesoro started laughing.  "This is truly, the ultimate entertainment!!"

The new image that the screen showed was of his nakama, dressed for some reason, like a Tenryuubito. Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Brook. And then there was Carina. If what Tesoro says is true, Carina is taking orders from Tesoro to lead them in another trap. This is all just another way to make the show more 'interesting'.

He knew something was up the moment he heard 320 million, which just so happened to be how much his bounty was worth. He charged in regardless to judge the true nature of the trap, but got himself captured instead. He should have kept his guard up. Now because of him, his nakama  ** _ ~~his precious family~~_**  are risking their lives to scrape together 320 million.

To hear even that was part of Tesoro's trap, a plan to make a show out of them...

The flashy man grinned, leaning in far too close for Zoro's comfort.

"...I'll ask you again, Roronoa Zoro." Tesoro breathed into his face, and he felt a disturbing chill run down his spine. "Serve under me. Betray the Mugiwara pirates, and be  _mine_."

"Don't make me repeat myself..." Zoro glared up into the older man's eyes.

"I refuse."

Electricity ran though his body again, causing sparks to fly around the gold encasing.

"......ugh...!!"

Every action Zoro shows (pain, words or otherwise) only seemed to rile the crowd up more. He bit his lip until he tasted blood, as he held in the scream that was crawling up his throat. Tesoro, after a long moment, finally let go of the cables. Tanaka caught them before they hit the ground, and took them back to wherever they came from.

Zoro felt his strength leave him, as he slumped into the restraints. For a while, only his ragged breathing could be heard echoing around the stage.

"It’s a shame, Roronoa Zoro." Tesoro said, turning away from him. Zoro wished, not for the first time, that his glare could kill.

Tesoro brought his arms into a wide circle, laughing out loud.

"Here comes your so called nakama...!!" He mocked, encouraging the crowd to jeer and laugh along with him.

"Now. Sit back, relax, enjoy the show, and watch... as hope turns into despair!!"

The spotlight focused on the center of the dome, similar to the one on Zoro and the execution stand. Then...

The crowd quieted down, as the sound of the keys being unlocked echoed, and the doors slowly began to open.

 

 


End file.
